


On The Clock

by peacenik0



Series: On The Clock [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, POV Fox Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: MSR/Humor/ RomanceTimeline: Millennium / RushSummary: Mulder’s on the clock to get laid, and not everything's going according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

\---  
It’s the dawn of a new Millennium, and Mulder wants to kiss Scully. He looks over at her, and feels a nervous energy that propels him forward. When their lips touch, it’s chaste, but sweet. The promise of something fresh and wholly different springs up between them. Her eyes flutter open, and they smile at each other.  
The world didn’t end.  
No it didn’t.  
Mulder keeps his arm around Scully as they walk. When they turn the corner, she leans into him. He thinks he sees her smile again. The parking lot is nearly vacant, not a soul in sight. They break apart once they got to Scully’s car. 

“So, I’ll give you a ride home?” Scully looks up at him expectantly, her hair glows under the fluorescent street lamp. He tries not to think about how beautiful she looks. About how she always saves him.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Mulder shuffles his feet. 

“No, no I don’t mind…” Scully drifts off, then looks down at the ground. There is a beat. 

“Good…” 

“God Damn it, Mulder.” Before he knows what is happening, Scully is reaching up, tugging at his neck. Her lips graze his, barely a whisper. Then she pulls back, looking into his eyes in a way she never has before. He takes he face into his hands, and she kisses him again. And Mulder thinks that maybe this is what they were always supposed to do. They sigh into each other. Like they have discovered a new way to communicate. His tongue touches her upper lip, and she opens her mouth to him. Mulder feels her tongue soft and pliable against his own. They taste each other for the first time. 

A new year. A time to take chances. And Mulder wants to start this off right. 

Hoover Building Parking Garage  
January 2000  
Tonight is going to be the night. Mulder is almost sure of it. When they leave the office they walk together into the parking garage. He lets his hand brush up against hers in the stairwell. Scully unlocks her door, and turns to look at him expectantly. He waits a beat before asking.

“ So, uh, what are you up to tonight?”

“Well, I was planning on finishing up that report on Tony Reed, but…” she waits for Mulder to finish her sentence.

“But you think you might skip it?” He raises his eyebrows expectantly.

“But, I think I might let you handle the report for once.” Scully fingers his tie

“Oh, but you are so good at them. I could never hope to wade through the government bureaucracy like you can. Your report writing is downright masterful, Scully,” he teases. Scully blows out a puff of air and rolls her eyes.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment? Because I think you can do better,” she pauses and raises an eyebrow. “Actually, come to think of it, I'm not sure you actually know what a compliment is, Mulder.” 

“Ha ha…” he gets closer to her. She does have a point, compliments were never his strong suit. “Well, maybe you can teach me, Scully,” Mulder gives her his patented puppy dog look, the one he usually reserves for emergencies.

“Ok, fine,” she says in a low voice while she fingers his tie. Mulder's body reacts immediately. A half erection quickly forms in his pants. “We can work on the report…” she lifts up on her toes to whisper sensually in his ear. “ Together at my place.”  
His eyes roll back in his head as he imagines what could be in store for him tonight. Of course he would never expect anything, but the promise of sex with Scully hangs in the air. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he gulps. “You want me to pick up something to eat...” he struggles to think. “ Something nice…?”

“That sounds lovely, actually.” She blushes and looks down at her feet, a slight grin playing on her lips. 

“Just tell me what you want.”

“ Surprise me.” Scully licks her lips, and he wants to kiss her so bad. “And I'll pick up some wine,” she says in a breathy voice.

“ No, let me get it,” he says softly rubbing his thumb across her palm. She raises an eyebrow in mock protest. “Merlot, right?” It almost feels tacky coming out of his mouth. Won't she be turned off by the fact that he is trying to ‘wine and dine’ her?

“Yes.” Scully looks up at him, clearly touched. “You remembered.” She tugs at his coat sleeve. He leans in towards her, automatically putting his hand on the small of her back. Would she be upset if he kissed her in the parking lot? She licks her lips, and tilts her head. Their faces are so close when…

BAM CLANG CLANG. The stairwell door smashes open and closed. It jolts them both away from each other, effectively ruining the moment. There is a beat.

“Okay then, I'll see you in an hour?” he asks and she nods. Scully bites her lip, and he distractedly drops his keys to the ground. “Shit,” he mutters as he bends to pick them up. He gets a glimpse of Scully's legs. “Make that forty-five minutes,” he calls to her.

“I'll be waiting…” she grins as she closes the door.  
How the hell is he going to have enough time to grab take-out, a nice bottle of wine and make it to Scully's apartment in forty-five minutes? Not to mention battling what is statistically some of the worst rush-hour traffic in the entire country? Fuck. He prays for a miracle. Please, God, ( if you exist) You’ve got to help me out. I haven't been laid in so long.  
\---  
As he pulls out of the parking garage on to Pennsylvania Avenue, snow flurries begin to fall. He drums his steering wheel as a yellow taxi swerves in front of him forcing him to slam on his breaks. 

“Seriously!” he yells to no one. What he can account for: a one hundred percent chance of asshole drivers. He is continually confounded by the way rain, or light snow seemed to cause a whirlwind of confusion for his fellow commuters. People became impulsive cut-throat savages on the road in D.C..  
First stop: the liquor store on the corner of 12 street NW and E street NW. He double parks and rushes in to the store. He dashes over to the shopkeeper, a middle-aged artist type with small wire rimmed glasses, and a razor thin mustache and a neckerchief. The man reminds Mulder of Stanley Tucci.

“Hey, uh,” he glances down at the man’s name tag. “Guy, I’m looking for a really nice bottle of merlot, can you help me out?” 

“It’s pronounced Ghee,” he says rolling his eyes. “French, Italian or… American?” Ghee says snootily. But Mulder recognizes his rural Maryland accent. What a pretentious...

“Uh, listen, I don’t know anything about wine. I just need something impressive.” Mulder emphasizes the last word. He doesn’t want to make it too obvious, but he hopes that Ghee gets his meaning. Ghee smiles creepily, and Mulder raises his eyebrows in disgust. He then reaches behind him into a special cedar case, and produces a bottle fancier than any Mulder has ever seen.

“Tenuta dell’Ornellaia, it’s from the…” Ghee begins but Mulder quickly cuts him off.

“Uh, I’m sorry…” Mulder glances down at his watch. Thirty minutes. He does not have time for this. “I’m in a hurry. How much?”

“ It’s two hundred dollars.” Ghee smirks almost manically. 

“What?!” Mulder exclaims in shock. “Two hundred American dollars?” Mulder emphasizes. Ghee nods. Fuck! He doesn’t even know if he has that much in his checking account right now. He peers out the storefront window to see a meter attendant across the street. “ I already know that I’m going to hell. At this point it’s really go big or go home,” he grimaces. He slaps his credit card on the counter. Ghee gleefully swipes the card, and lovingly puts the bottle in a brown paper bag.

“Thank you, enjoy.” Ghee says gleefully as he hands Mulder the wine. He’s probably thinking about what a hapless chump Mulder is.

“Karma, my friend,” he snarks on his way out. “Karma.”

When he gets to his car, a disgruntled driver is honking his horn at Mulder. Ok, so he double parked in downtown Washington DC on a Friday in rush hour traffic. Even Mulder knows that it was a dick move. And speaking of which; he is obviously only thinking about little Mulder right now. So he does not even care who he pisses off at the moment. OK, well he never really cares about that. In any case he still has to get to a restaurant and pick up something Scully likes. He curses as he hits the next red light.  
Twenty-five minutes.  
Ring. Ring. His cell phone buzzes. He glances up to see that traffic is still completely stopped. 

“Mulder,” he answers a bit curtly.

“Mulder, it’s me.” Scully says from the other end. “I took the liberty of calling in an order for us over at Filomena’s. I know that I said to surprise me, but the traffic is horrendous at this hour, and it’s snowing. I just figured that there is no way that you can make all of those stops in forty-five minutes…” She pauses. “ I hope that’s okay.” There is the part of his ego that feels a bit deflated. Mulder wants to show her that he is capable of treating her to a nice night in. That he can be that kind of guy. But then there is another part of him that feels a sense of relief. He has almost never been so grateful for Scully’s thoughtfulness and pragmatism. 

“Well, I am currently sitting through the red light on E Street and 12th Street for the second time. So I’d say that you saved the day, Scully.” Mulder pauses, he can almost feel her blush over the phone. “What street is that on?”

“It’s on Wisconsin Avenue in Georgetown, near the C&O canal. I put the order under your name.”

“Thanks, Scully. The light just turned green. So I gotta go.”

“ Just drive safe. I’ll see you soon?” She says with a hint of expectation in her voice.

“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can, Scully.” He hangs up. His car makes it through the intersection just before the light turns red again.

As soon as Mulder turns left on K street the snow starts to fall more heavily. He is really starting to feel nervous now. As he sits through another red light, he takes off his seatbelt and attempts to shrug out of his trench coat. Sweat start forming on his upper lip, and he curses himself for being so anxious. Get it together, Mulder. How will it look if he shows up to Scully’s apartment all red-faced and sweaty?  
When he turns on to Wisconsin Avenue, there is a flower vendor selling roses on the sidewalk. Should he get her flowers? Is it overly romantic? The mere mention of feelings makes Scully want to crawl into a hole and die. He knows, he's seen her face when a sappy love song comes on the stereo. She immediately turns it to the classical radio station. Ah this is much better she'll say with a sigh. Now he's second guessing himself. But she does like flowers, right? He quickly pulls his car into the space right in front of the vendor. Dashing out of his vehicle he grabs a bouquet of red roses and throws some cash on the counter. He is back into his car in two minutes. He sets the flowers in the passenger's seat.  
As he merges into the lane he hears the squeal of tires when...  
CLUNK CRUNCH  
His body jolts forward into the steering wheel. He whips his head around just in time to see an old brown Buick speeding away.  
“Fuck you!” Mulder yells at the other driver. “What a dumbass! Were you dropped on your head?”  
Once he has assessed that the damage only extends to a minor scrape on his bumper. He calls Scully from a parking space on the side of the road. 

“Scully,” she answers quickly.

“Hey, it’s me. Listen uh, I just got into a into a minor accident. It’s nothing major, but the guy took off.”

“Mulder! Are you okay?” Scully says, clearly worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just fender bender.” He hears her shuffling around.

“ Where are you? I’m coming to get you.” She says matter of factly. Keys jangle in the background. 

“No, listen, I’m fine. You don’t need to come down here.”

“ Well I’m already out the door.”

“Oh, Scully,” he breathes. She’s always ready to take care of him. He really loves that about her. He rubs the bridge of his nose. “Maybe you could just pick up the food. And I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Mulder, just please be safe out there. I need you to get back to me in one piece,” Scully implores him.

“I will, I promise.”  
\---  
Mulder has never been so happy to knock on Scully’s door. He’s barely finished tapping when the door quickly swings open to reveal Scully on the other side. She is dressed in a gray cashmere sweater and form-fitting jeans. 

“Oh, my God, Mulder!” She rushes into his arms, almost knocking him over. He clumsily holds the flowers and wine behind her back. Just letting himself feel her body against his. Scully pulls him into her apartment, and leads him into the kitchen. When she turns her back to him, Mulder places the gifts on the kitchen table. He smells the spicy-sweet aroma of tomato and garlic wafting from an aluminum container on the counter.

“Are you sure that you okay?” she says worriedly while inspecting his head and running her fingers through hair. Mulder leans into her touch, which feels so warm and inviting

“I’m fine, Scully. I’m fine.“ Now she’s peppering his cheeks with kisses. “It was just a minor fender…” His words are swallowed whole when she kisses him fully on the mouth.

“Hey, look what I got you, ” he nods towards the kitchen table. Scully moves to pick up the bouquet. “ They got a little mangled in the accident… I hope you like them,” he says hopefully. 

“ Oh, Mulder, you didn't have to do that,” she blushes at the gesture. 

“ I know, but I wanted to.”

“Thank you.” Scully smiles. Finding a vase she carefully placing the red roses inside, and fills it with water.

“ There's something else too…” he nods towards the other item. She pulls the dark green bottle out of its package. Her eyes go wide.

“What is this?” Scully says in shock. 

“It appears to be the merlot that you wanted.”

“Mulder! This is way too expensive!” Scully pauses. “ Wait a minute…” she looks at him skeptically, sizing him up. “Is that really you, Mulder? If it's not, I should tell you that I am armed and prepared to use force if necessary.”

“Yes, Scully, it’s me.” he holds his hands up in surrender. “Please don't shoot me again!” Mulder says in exasperation. “Can’t I do something nice for you once in awhile?” 

“ Not without arousing my suspicion,” she says her hands going to her hips.

“There are other things I'd like to arouse…” he waggles his eyebrows. 

“Well it must be you, because no one else would use a pick up line that awful.” Scully says with a raised eyebrow. Mulder chuckles. 

“ You do have a point there, Scully. You always know me by my trademark wit,” he smirks. Then he takes her hands in his. “You gotta give a guy a little credit though, right?” At this Scully pulls Mulder back into her embrace.

“ No, it's very sweet and thoughtful. And I do appreciate it.” Scully takes his face in her hands. “ Just not your usual M.O.”

“ What's my usual M.O.?”

“ Oh, you know, a keychain, maybe some alien implants made into earrings,” she teases. But when he looks into her eyes, he sees the affection there. The air between them changes. 

“ I just thought maybe that's what you wanted. You know, a normal guy, a normal life…”

“ Oh, Mulder,” Scully reaches up on tip-toe and kisses his cheek, then his jaw. “I’m touched, really I am,” she pauses to take his hand and place is over her heart. “But I just want you the way you are.“ Then she kisses him fully. Maybe he's not that great at telling Scully how he feels, but he can certainly show her. And he does. Maybe now they can finally give themselves to each other. The most perfect gift.  
Taking her face in his hands, she opens her mouth to him. I want you, his tongue says. I want you.  
His heart is full of her.  
His blood is up.  
\---  
END PART ONE  
\---


	2. satisfactory at best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is on the clock to get laid, and not everything goes according to plan.
> 
> Happy 25th Anniversary Mulder and Scully! Enjoy some of that expensive Merlot for me.

\---  
Scully moans as he backs her up against the kitchen cabinets. She fumbles to shove his trench coat from his broad shoulders. His hard length pulses against her stomach, and this seems to spur them both on. Their teeth clink together when Mulder roughly grabs her hips, and hoists her up onto the counter.  
Neither of them seem to care, because they have both waited so long. Finally the time is right.  
Scully attempts to quickly undo his white oxford shirt, cursing under her breath as she struggles with the buttons. 

“ Oh, I just want to rip this thing off!” she says in frustration. Yanking the offending garment from his trousers. 

“ So eager, “ he teases. Helping her by shedding the offending garment, and his undershirt all in one fell swoop. 

“I think we have both been more than patient, Mulder,” she says as he pulls her sweater over her head. Then he curses himself when his watch gets stuck in her hair. 

“Ow..” 

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles into her neck. Their noses bump as he struggles to unclasp her bra in the back. “You're amazing,” he breathes as her breasts are finally freed. “Do you like this?” he asks before capturing her nipple between his lips. 

“Yes,” she gasps as he repeats the action on the other side.

“ Bedroom,” she says, clumsily pushing his pants down with her feet. 

“Yeah,” he picks her up, and she straddles his waist. His boxer clad cock finds her center as he carries her into the next room. And he moans as she grinds against him. He loves the feel of their naked chests pressing together, skin to skin. The passion between them is building to a fever pitch. They can't stop touching each other. 

Mulder feels a sense of relief when they finally make it to the bed. He lays her down, and she anxiously shimmies out of her jeans.  
Kissing down her belly, he pauses to swirl his tongue around her navel. 

“Is this okay?” Mulder pulls down her black cotton panties to suck on her hip bone. 

“Yes, that’s nice,” Scully moans and whimpers as he nibbles her inner thighs. He keeps at it, because he more than enjoys the sounds that she is making. His erection is getting ridiculous, straining against the bed. 

“ Are you opposed to…” he kisses the top of her panties, then runs his tongue underneath the elastic. Mulder feels her body tighten. 

“ You don't have to…”

“I know. I want to though,” Mulder says taking her hand. Scully still looks a bit hesitant. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do,” she lets out a shaky breath. “It's just so... intimate.”

“Well aren’t we being intimate now?” Mulder asks, and she nods her answer. “Then just think of it as a kiss,“ Mulder touches the humid swath of fabric right over her outer lips. Scully bites her lip in anticipation. He pulls her panties to the side, and inhales the scent of her arousal. It feeds his own. “Like I am kissing you here.” And he dips his head down to taste her for the first time. Scully lets out an audible gasp. Mulder hums against her in response. They are both feeling hot, almost feverish with desire. Scully slides her underwear down until they hang off one ankle. “And here,” he spreads her open with two fingers, and Mulder can’t help but groan deeply at the sight of her. Her pussy is pink and pump, glistening with her arousal. Then gently swirls just the tip of his index finger around her center. He can’t wait to pleasure her. “And here.“ His tongue traces feather light touches around her clit, but not on it. Scully moans to encourage him. So he repeats the action again, and again.

“I want you to come in my mouth.” he grunts into her slick folds.

“Oh Mulder, “ she gasps. Scully is smooth and briny-clean against his tongue. Ever curious, he finds himself diving into her unknown swirls and eddies. Grasping his hair in her hands, pulling him closer. His face is wet with her. His own arousal is so intense, seven years of repressing his hunger for her. He's barely holding back, and the floodgates are about to open. Swish. Swish. Flick. Suck. He finds her ancient rhythm. “Oh, oh, oh…” she keens. 

“Where did you learn that?” Scully’s voice has reached a fever pitch. Then she seems to think better of her question. “Nevermind, I don’t want to… ah.” She throws her head back when Mulder closes his lips around her swollen bud and sucks hard. Then she comes, crashing against him. 

“You're amazing,” here says. A sense of pride and affection wells up warm and thick in his chest. Scully’s eyes find his, lighting the path to her.

“You're not so bad yourself,” she breathes. A beatific smile slides lazily onto her lips.

They kiss. 

By the time they are ready to finally join together, Mulder is more than excited. The smell of her sex is all around him, still flavoring his soft palate. Mulder puts his nose in the crook of her neck smelling that familiar Scully fragrance, it was clean and perfect. She takes his face in her hands, their eyes find each other. It’s time. And they've waited so long, so long. 

He kisses her slowly, and she reached down and positions him at her entrance. Scully sucks in a breath as he slowly, inch by delicious inch, pushes into her. He gently squeezes her hips, trying to relax her muscles. Mulder wants to tell her that he loves her, that this moment is just a culmination of everything that has come before. But he tries to say it with his eyes instead. He fills her completely. In all of his late night dreams Mulder never got this part right. It is better than anything he has ever envisioned, and he has a pretty damn good imagination.

“ So good.” he says against her mouth. They stay like this for awhile, but Scully interrupts his reverie. 

“Mulder…”

“Ok, you ready?” 

“Yes.” She says with certainty. Mulder feels like he has ascended into some sort of Nirvana. What did he ever do to deserve this? He doesn’t belong in heaven. She smells so good, and she looks so beautiful. They feel so right together.  
But then he sees himself in her eyes, and he knows.  
So he pulls almost all the way out, then pushes back into her. And all of the sudden it hits him. This is Scully. 

“Fuck,” he grunts unexpectedly spilling into her. He collapses, his nose finding her neck.What the hell just happened!? Mulder is so embarrassed, that he can’t even look at her. “God, Scully, I am so sorry,” he says softly into her ear. “I was hoping…” But then Mulder feels Scully’s chest start to rumble, and she bites her lip to suppress her laughter. He pulls up to look at her in surprise, and sees her full wide smile, and her warm eyes. “Are you laughing at me?” he asks almost mortified.

“Mul-der,” she gasps, breaking out into a full fledged giggle. He feels her inner muscles pulse around his softening cock. “ I am so sorry. It was just so…” he thinks she stops herself from saying ‘funny’. 

“Are you making fun of me?” he asks defensively. Pulling out of her, and rolling onto his side to face her.

“No, no. But you have to admit that it was rather….” she covers her mouth to keep herself from chuckling. But Mulder pulls her hand away from her face. But her laughter is infectious, and he can’t help but start to chuckle himself. 

“Come on, give a guy a break… it’s been awhile for me, and you just felt so good,” he tries to defend himself. 

“Don't you think it was it was a little silly to think our first time would be some all night affair?” she admonishes him. But Mulder now realizes that the laughter is a release, and not an indictment of his performance, or lack thereof.

“Oh so now I’m silly?” He tickles her ribs, and she playfully swats his hands away. “But honestly, Scully, I was just hoping to make it a lot better for you. This could be my only shot at this,” He gestures in between their bodies. Scully takes his hand, and kisses his knuckles.

“ Mulder! It was a first time, not a thirtieth. And I am pretty much an expert in giving you second chances. ” she says lovingly. “Did you really think that I was going to dismiss you after one go?” she raises an eyebrow.

“Sounds like crap when you say it,” he teases. And Mulder realizes that this is Scully, and certainly she has forgiven him for worse things. Stayed with him through death, cancer, and infertility. Through liver eating mutants and flukemen. This time he kisses her fully, making her breathless.

“ Well, I got one really good orgasm out of the deal, so I'd say not all is lost,” Scully says with a wink in her voice. “ Besides, this gives us a chance to eat some amazing Italian food.” Scully grins and rubs her hands together excitedly. “ I have a feeling you are going to need to get your strength up… for later.”  
\---  
90 minutes later

Mulder and Scully collapse on her bed breathless and sweaty. Mulder is now infinitely more pleased with his performance the second and now third time around. Scully’s face is glowing as she lies boneless on top of the duvet. She goes to clean up in the bathroom. When she returns Scully snuggles up next to him, and sighs happily. 

“Not too shabby, eh?” he says with an air of self satisfaction. She pinches him.

“Hmm, I don’t know Mulder,” she shrugs. “I’d say it was satisfactory at best,” she says with a smile behind her eyes.

“Mmm, you are tough to please,” he says kissing her shoulder. “ But then again, I suppose I knew that already.” He rolls on top of her and tickles her ribs. Scully screeches. 

“Alright, alright,” she says breathlessly. “I was more than satisfied on multiple occasions.” Mulder feels positively giddy at her response.

“How about a high five then?” he asks holding his hand out to her. Scully tsks. “Come on, don’t leave me hangin’.”

“Okay fine,” she smacks his hand hard, leaving a pleasurable sting. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you agent Scully,” he whispers kissing her ear. She smiles a real genuine smile at him. 

“Likewise.” They kiss. 

The end.  
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to: @fbismostunwanted1158 for being a beautiful beta, also to @storybycorey, @darwin-xf, and @defnotmeyo for their insights and edits. 
> 
> I love feedback, yes I do. I love feedback, how about you?


End file.
